La vérité nue
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Parfois, il ne vaut mieux pas trop chercher de noises aux jumeaux Weasley. Drago l'apprend à ses dépens.


**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "hermaphrodite" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JK n'a pas écrit ce OS.

**La vérité nue**

Une ombre à l'est engendra une rumeur, murmure d'une peur sans nom. Drago Malefoy comprit que son heure était venue.

Tout avait commencé une semaine avant la rentrée à Poudlard, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ce jour-là, la famille Weasley était venue faire ses courses. Mais ils avaient croisé le chemin de l'aristocratique famille soi-disant sang-pure, et Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas manqué de les rabaisser avant de poursuivre son chemin. Maintenant, Draco s'en mordait les doigts, recroquevillé dans un placard sombre de la tour d'astronomie.

Par vengeance, mais surtout pour s'amuser, les jumeaux Weasley avaient trouvé une rumeur à répandre. Cette rumeur était complètement absurde mais ils avaient réussit à la faire circuler et à convaincre des élèves. Tout ça, c'était parce qu'ils connaissaient les bonnes personnes et le bon moment pour agir. Ainsi, Fred avait astucieusement glissé à Linea Grooves, la Bertha Jorkins actuelle de Poudlard, quelques suggestions et remarques lourdes de sous-entendus. Elle avait alors cru tout découvrir par elle-même et détenir un scoop qui, puisqu'il venait d'elle, gagnait à être colporté. Promettre un rendez-vous à Angelina Johnson pour qu'elle aille semer le doute chez Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown fut un jeu d'enfant pour Georges.

Bref, en deux semaines tout le monde était au courant d'au moins quelque chose concernant Drago Malefoy. Si, pour une raison mystérieuse, les Serdaigle étaient tous persuadés que le Serpentard était gay, les autres n'avaient pas eu à souffrir des déformations dues au téléphone arabe et avaient reçu l'information initiale comme elle était : Drago était un hermaphrodite.

Les jumeaux avaient su trouver les arguments pour faire mouche (et les ingrédients pour droguer la nourriture de façon à ce que tout le monde devienne crédule à souhait) : Si le père du vert et argent portait les cheveux longs, ce n'était pas pour se donner la classe, ni parce qu'il était frustré de ne pas être une femme, mais bien parce qu'il en était une. Et que s'il portait toujours des couches de robes de sorciers bien coûteuses, c'était pour aplatir sa poitrine. Mais le léger bouc qu'il avait décidé de se laisser pousser cet été montrait qu'il était aussi un homme. S'il était les deux, c'est qu'il était vraiment les deux. Basant leur étude sur les escargots et le patrimoine génétique (un truc de science moldue que les élèves de Poudlard ne connaissaient pas en détails et qui les poussaient d'avantage à croire la rumeur), si Lucius Malefoy était hermaphrodite, Drago l'était forcément lui-aussi.

Pansy avait alors été assaillie de toute part. Et si au début, ça lui avait plu d'être le centre de l'attention, elle avait vite déchanté quand on lui avait appris qu'on la soupçonnait d'avoir couché avec un hermaphrodite, mais surtout quand elle avait dû admettre qu'elle ne connaissait pas en détail la sexualité de Drago car il avait toujours refusé d'aller jusque là avec elle. Après cela, Drago reçu le sobriquet de pouliche effarouchée et ne sut plus où se mettre pendant plusieurs jours, d'autant plus qu'à présent les sorciers de Poudlard lui tenaient les portes et lui donnaient des « après toi », « les demoiselles d'abord », et que les sorcières l'entretenait dans des discussions embarrassantes avant de se mettre subitement à rougir. Ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'était la proximité spontanée que tout un chacun avait jugé avoir le droit d'entretenir avec lui. Il était devenu l'objet de plus ou moins tout le monde et tout le monde devenait de plus en plus entreprenant, désirant mettre cette histoire au clair et être celui ou celle qui obtiendrait enfin la vérité et pourrait la répandre.

Depuis cinq jours, Drago ne dormait plus dans son dortoir. Depuis quatre jours, il ne dormait plus non plus dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Depuis trois jours, l'infirmerie n'était plus un endroit sûr. Depuis deux jours, il ne dormait plus tout court. Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas allé en cours. Il avait sous-estimé ses adversaires. Pendant la rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse, le préfet des serpents avait su au regard des jumeaux qu'ils se vengeraient. Mais il avait cru qu'ils se contenteraient de lui jouer un mauvais tour ou juste une blague et qu'il aurait pu lui-même lancer des représailles avec toute sa maison derrière lui. Mais à présent, il était tout seul dans son placard de la tour d'astronomie, et ses paupières se faisaient lourdes.

- Allez, après tout, personne ne sait que je suis ici.

Drago ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit, ayant l'impression de ne les avoir fermé qu'une minute, et fit alors une constatation déroutante. Il était nu et attaché dans ce qu'il pensa être les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, qui se rinçait d'ailleurs bien l'œil.

Après cela, plus personne ne douta que le Serpentard était bien un homme, mais les Serdaigle restèrent persuadés qu'il était bien gay.


End file.
